


Mischievous Fairy

by DesertVixen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Otabek contemplates the fairy of Russia





	Mischievous Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ranalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



They called Yuri Plisetsky “the fairy of Russia” for his youth, his slim figure, the way he flew through the air. It conveyed a delicate nature that was not like Yuri at all, who was all steel, ambition and bad-temper under his elaborate costumes.

Otabek Altin thought that most people had forgotten just how bad-tempered fairies could be in many of those old stories.

He didn’t mind the bad temper. He rather liked it. After all, fairies could be formidable opponents, especially with their love of mischief. 

Otabek thought Yuri could be quite mischievous. He looked forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I enjoyed your prompt and wanted to give you a snippet at least.


End file.
